In Deep
by NevaRyadL
Summary: Gunnar and Vilkas are finally married and the old warrior has just the right present for his knight (WARNING! This contains m/m smut, if you don't like then don't read!)


Alright pups! This contains smut of the m/m variety, so you don't like it then don't read it! All flames will be ignored/mocked. I DID WARN YOU!

* * *

The knight examined the ring on his finger, watching the light shine off the surface, watching the slight shimmer from the faint enchantment it held.

It didn't weight much, but for some reason it felt solid and strong, keeping Vilkas grounded when all he wanted to do was jump for joy and bounce like an excited child. Because this ring meant that he held… a certain ownership of something rather valuable and coveted in Skyrim at the moment.

Vilkas looked around the side of the building to still see Gunnar talking with one of the many guests that had come today. The old warrior wiped away at his brow, trying to keep some of the sweat out of his eyes and said something to a red haired woman, looking like he desperately wanted to get out of the strange heat that seemed to be plaguing Skyrim.

_Or into my arms _Vilkas thought wistfully.

Gunnar finished his chat and before some other person could harass him he loudly declared he needed to do something and headed towards Vilkas. And as the old warrior neared, both he and the knight's expressions lit up and they both smiled. And when the old man finally joined him in the shade, he was nearly grinning from ear to ear.

"So sonny" He nearly purred, standing in front of the knight "I've finally got you, all of you"

"Yes, you have" Vilkas smiled.

The old warrior ducked his head a bit to capture a quick peck before straightening up

"And all I had to do was stick a ring on you" Gunnar smiled warmly.

"No, you had all of me before that" Vilkas sighed, reaching up to cup Gunnar's slightly sticky face in his hands.

"Hmm, did I now?" Gunnar purred

He leaned down again, but when their mouth connected again it was much more passionate and much longer. The old warrior's rough lips pressed against the knight's lovingly at first, filled with the passion that the old warrior had for Vilkas. His hands came up to capture Vilkas' face, his calloused thumbs sweeping gentle circles across the knight's cheeks. Vilkas' arms came up and wrapped around the old warrior's bare chest and pull him all that closer.

And then it got a little rougher and wetter, Gunnar's tongue slipping out to swipe across the knight's, him wanting entrance into the sweet haven. It only took two swipes of that tongue across his sensitive lips for the knight to give in and part his lips for the old warrior's enjoyment as he quickly dove in to claim every inch of that sweet mouth.

Feeling that oh so talented and wet muscle in his mouth, roughly tangling with his own before friskily tasting the top of his mouth or swiping across his teeth, the knight couldn't help but feel a rush of blood make its way south. He groaned against Gunnar's mouth, completely letting go to the desire, letting his hands wonder across the broad, hardened back of his husband.

Gunnar let him go with an obscenely loud smack before leaning a bit back to look over his handy work.

Vilkas's mouth and cheeks were a lovely aroused pink, his mouth wet with their combined saliva, his breathing hard and fast to catch what Gunnar had practically sucked out.

"Hmm, some how you look even better now" Gunnar leered before bending down a bit to kiss Vilkas' forehead affectionately "With that hot and bothered expression and those fancy clothes"

Vilkas took a moment to gulp down enough breaths to manage an answer.

"Well, not as nice as you do without your shirt" Vilkas managed.

"Aren't you sweet?" Gunnar grinned before landing another kiss on his lover's wet mouth.

It was about then that a wicked smile crossed Gunnar's face and his lone eye shined with devious thoughts.

"How about doing something bad sonny?" Gunnar grinned.

"Huh?"

Gunnar urged his hot and bothered knight further away from the crowd around back to the back of the temple and then led him over to a small stone building.

"G-Gunnar! Have some respect! This is someone's tomb!" Vilkas snapped indignantly.

"No it's not" Gunnar chuckled before pushing Vilkas onto his rump on the stone coffin.

"This entire little plot of land belongs to a certain little group of pickpockets, cutthroats and low life scum" Gunnar smiled, getting to his knees before his knight.

"…Thieves Guild?" Vilkas gaped.

The old warrior just grinned before placing his large hands on Vilkas' knees and gently encouraging them apart until the growing bulge in the knight's pants was exposed for Gunnar to see.

"Seriously Gunnar, the Thieves Guild?" Vilkas mumbled, quickly losing his ability to think.

Gunnar just grinned mischievously before leaning forward until Vilkas could feel hot breath against his aching prick. The old warrior let his hot breath wash across the straining bulge until finally Vilkas choked out

"Gunnar please!"

And then the old warrior's talented mouth was pressed against the cloth, wetly suckling at Vilkas' penis through the cloth.

"Gah" Vilkas moaned, hips starting to move restlessly "G-gunnar, you… old pervert!"

Said old pervert just smiled against the saliva wet cloth before boldly running his teeth along the bulge, hands coming up to pin the knight's hips down as they started to buck helplessly. Teeth pressed down a bit and the knight starting moaning loudly.

"F-fuck" Vilkas moaned.

Then the old warrior's teeth bit down lightly on the bulge, and Vilkas literally barked, hips churning restlessly in Gunnar's hands, trying to seek more stimulation. Vilkas was just so close, just a bit more and

Gunnar pulled back his teeth and left a wet kiss on the straining bulge, leaning back to look up at the watery eyed knight.

"I've only teased you a little bit and look at you, ready to burst" Gunnar teased.

"P-please" Vilkas nearly begged.

"What, you want the real thing?" Gunnar grinned perversely before leaning back forward to plant a firm kiss on the nearly twitching bulge "I suppose you've earned it, being a good lad and all"

The hands pinning the knight's hips shifted until Gunnar's fingertips could hook into the waist of the knight's trousers, and then Gunnar was gently tugging the offending garment down Vilkas' trembling hips and thighs, pulling and tugging on them until Vilkas' erect penis could spring free and the knight's ass was one cold stone.

With no more teasing or some comment to turn Vilkas red, Gunnar reached out and flicked the ruddy, damp head with his tongue, something that made the knight spit out some curse, trying to buck his hips only for them to be pinned again. The old warrior gave Vilkas a cheeky smile before placing a light kiss on the head and then ever so slowly taking it into his mouth, much to the knight's bane.

"Gunnar" Vilkas begged/growled.

Gunnar grinned around the bit of flesh in his mouth before starting to suck the weeping head a bit, drawing moan after moan from his bothered knight. He seemed intent on pushing Vilkas to the brinks of sanity because the old bastard tried everything in the book, including but not limited to running his tongue along the slit, nibbling along where the head joined the veined shaft and running his tongue along the sensitive veins that pulsed lively beneath the flushed and wet skin.

All the while poor Vilkas could feel the need to release weigh heavily in his aching balls. Every magical thing Gunnar did was amazing, but not enough to make him release in that wickedly talented mouth. Gods, he just needed something a little more.

Suddenly the old man's mouth disappeared and Vilkas actually whined from the loss, turning his glazed over eyes to Gunnar's lone one in a feeble attempt to start begging for the attention again.

"Don't worry sonny, I'm gonna get you off but I want to do this right" Gunnar grinned, quickly wetting a finger in his mouth.

Vilkas was about to try and say something, trying oh so hard to think past the lustful daze, but then Gunnar leaned forward and did something amazing. The old warrior completely relaxed his throat and took the knight's entire erect penis into it, effectively deep throating the knight much to his pleasure if his impressively loud cry was anything to go by. Not to mention the old warrior's hands were elsewhere, so Vilkas was free to thrust his hips forward and fuck his husband's throat, though he did it lovingly.

He wasn't going to last long, not with that kind of pleasure. He could already feel his release building up, ready to shoot into Gunnar's mouth. Just that little bit more

"Ugh!" Vilkas grunted.

A wet finger was pressing against his anus, rubbing it firmly. And before Vilkas could warn Gunnar what would happen, that finger delved into him, immediately jabbing his prostate.

"Gunnar!" Vilkas practically screamed, finally coming deep in his husband's throat.

It seemed to take forever, feeling his balls empty themselves what seemed completely and utterly, Gunnar easily drinking it down. His eyes closed in the utter bliss of it all, moaning loudly as his body started to feel boneless.

And then it was done and he fell back fully on the coffin, a boneless mess, as Gunnar released him and pulled his finger free from the confines of his knight's twitching bowels. The old warrior got to his feet, grinning like the sly silver fox he was, before leaning over the mess of his husband and landing a kiss on his panting and wet mouth. Vilkas could taste himself in the kiss and groaned from the bitter but strangely erotic taste.

Gunnar let him go with a wet smack and stood up again, smirking as he wiped at his mouth with one hand and tucked himself back into his trousers, apparently having spent himself while pleasuring the knight.

"G-gunnar?" Vilkas managed.

The old warrior just smirked before reaching down to get a grip on the spent knight's shoulders and urging him to his feet. Once they had managed that with Vilkas' jelly knees, Gunnar tugged up his trousers and placed a loving kiss on his forehead.

"My cute little sonny" Gunnar chuckled.

"Dirty old man" Vilkas mumbled lovingly, resting his head against the old warrior's chest.

Sometime later that day…

Brynjolf and Vex were just about to enter the little stone building that doubled as one of the secret entrances into the hideout.

"That job took way too long" Vex groaned, heaving the sack of pilfered goods over her other shoulder so the other could rest.

"Well it's done, and it went off without a hitch" Brynjolf said cheerily.

Hey entered the stone building and before Brynjolf could duck down to push the button, Vex made a rather loud noise of disgust.

"What is it?"

"Look" Vex gagged, pointing at the button.

Under the low night, the red haired thief saw a creamy white liquid on the button, and it took only a second to come up with what it was.

"What the… who in the name of Nocturne was messing around in here!" Brynjolf snapped.

"…Do you think it was the person who sent us that letter? The one that told us 'You stole from the Companions, now I'm gonna make your life a living hell'?" Vex ventured.

Brynjolf only sighed before rummaging in his bag for a rag.

That night, with his knight in his arms, Gunnar fell asleep with a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

(This had been a small idea for a semi-public blow job that was supposed to be quick AND double as smut writing practice, and then it kind got outta hand, but I hoped you guys enjoy it at least. Peace out my pups!)


End file.
